Lena Smith
'''Lena Smith '''was a double agent working for both the CIA and FSB. Lena was shown to have a frosty relationship with Joan Campbell when Annie was transferred to her division following the death of Jai Wilcox. Background Lena was a highly regarded spy who worked in a different division of the DPD. Little is initially known about Lena, except that she worked with Joan on a mission in 1998, in which many agents were killed in a bomb blast to the embassy. She worked with the CIA for thirteen years before she was discovered to be secretly working for the Russians. Personality Lena was very bold, smart, and generous. She freely spoke her mind and always stood her ground regarding her cases and agents. Work-wise, she believed "operatives should be operating" and that reports and desk work were wastes of time. She believed strongly in feminism and encouraged women operatives to get intimate with male targets in order to gain information. She worked off the book, and tended to enjoy action and risks. She believed in treating her agents as equals and allowing them to place a lot of input into missions. Personally, she appeared to be approachable and considerate. After she is discovered to be a mole, Lena became very dangerous. She liked the money she earned working as a double agent, but she especially loved the power. She was very clever, seductive, and described herself as an opportunist. Relationship with Annie Lena gave Annie much more freedom than she had while under Joan's supervision. Where Annie relied on Joan to make choices regarding her missions, Lena allowed her to be more independent and make those choices herself. Lena initially appears to have genuinely liked Annie, since they were both female operatives with similar experiences. Although Lena seems to have related to Annie and treated her well, it is revealed that Lena was using Annie all along to take the blame for the death of Jai Wilcox. Lena said that she liked Annie, and that she thought Annie and she would make a great team if Annie decided to become a double agent. Relationship with Joan Joan and Lena have a very unpleasant relationship. Joan's strict methods were very different from Lena's tendency to bend the rules. As Lena looked at the bigger picture, Joan often interfered with smaller interests. Lena encouraged sleeping with targets to attain results, where Joan seemed highly against the idea. When Annie joined Lena's department, Joan pulled Annie away and put her on a different assignment. Lena allowed Joan to use Annie, and later Joan gloats about pulling Annie away. Lena then explained that she doesn't understand the way Joan runs her department, and that the next time Joan wants to use one of her operatives, she should come to her directly. Lena believed that Arthur gave Joan special privileges because she was his wife. When Auggie was kidnapped by pirates, Lena was assigned to handle the mission. Joan arrived and asked to speak to Lena in her office. In Lena's office, Joan explained that she would not be boxed out again, to which Lena explained that Joan was never being boxed out. Throughout this time working together, Joan made many small remarks and they often argued about the next move. During the assignment, Annie gets a phone call from Simon, to which Lena and Annie smile at each other. It is obvious Joan felt envious about their developing relationship. Although Joan appeared to have hated Lena, she was very surprised when she learned Lena was a traitor. Annie's Mission with Simon Annie's first mission under Lena was to gather intel on a Russian-born Englishman named Simon Fischer. Lena encouraged Annie to seduce Simon, advising her that if she became intimate with him, she could gain greater intel. Lena provided Annie with a forged passport, a fake apartment, and a sweep drive. After it appeared Simon no longer would be seeing Annie, Lena dropped the case and sent Annie back to work for Joan. After Simon visited Annie again, Annie tried to get Lena to work on her with the case, but Lena declined, not wanting to fight with Arther and Joan. As Annie continued attempting to persuade her, Lena questioned if Annie had developed feelings for Simon. When Annie agreed to go with Simon to Cuba, Lena explained that she couldn't authorize the mission, but that she would help out. Lena became very excited that Simon had fallen for Annie, explaining that they could now use his trust to their advantage. After she is discovered to be a double, Lena explained that she planned for Annie to develop feelings for Simon, but that she hadn't expected Simon to fall for Annie. She said that she knew Annie would fall in love, and that when she did, Lena would have the perfect opportunity to accuse Annie of being a mole. Dmitri After she is discovered to be a double agent, Lena fled to Russia. Annie followed her there after her gunshot wounds had healed. After Annie first talked to Dmitri, Lena showed up at his shop. He choked her, pushing her up against the wall and then pushing her down onto the floor. While being attacked, Lena managed to pull his head down, kissing him and ultimately seducing him, using her manipulation to gain information on Annie. Dmitri described her as being intoxicating. Category:Characters Category:CIA Operative Category:Recurring Characters Category:Double Agents Category:Deceased Characters